1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension controlling apparatus for a vehicle which includes a suspension whose damping force is variably settable, and a control unit for calculating the acceleration of the vehicle in a forward and rearward direction on the basis of brake hydraulic pressure detected by a hydraulic pressure sensor for detecting brake hydraulic pressure. The present invention is capable of controlling the damping force of the suspension with a target damping force determined on the basis of the acceleration.
2. Description of Background Art
A suspension controlling apparatus for a vehicle is known which carries out vibration suppression control of a suspension in a different manner upon braking and upon ordinary traveling in a non-braking state of the vehicle. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 9-226338.
In addition, in such suspension control as described above, it is recommendable to calculate the braking force by a wheel brake on the basis of brake hydraulic pressure and to use the braking force in the suspension control. However, during antilock braking control, vibration of the brake hydraulic pressure is generated because braking and non-braking are repeated. If the brake hydraulic pressure which vibrates in this manner is used in a suspension control, then appropriate control cannot sometimes be carried out for a behavior of the vehicle body. Thus, an improvement is demanded.